


Howl/狼嗥

by sherryeris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: 《理想天堂》世界的一部份。在約翰的生命中，許多人都對艾梅麗莎有看法——他的姐姐、他的父親、他的輔導員、他的上級、拉蒙古、邁克羅夫特，還有最終，夏洛克。最後隱含夏洛克/約翰。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Howl/狼嗥

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Howl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465678) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



哈莉葉特•華生（Harriet Watson）的伴靈，在她12歲時定型。學校圖書館有一整個角落提供給了鑒別伴靈，連同天平和卷尺都有，所以就在第二天她們躲在那個角落裏花了半個小時查薩菲倫（Saphelon）是什麼。最終，她們判定她是只斑點鈍口螈，於是哈莉（Harry）把她抓起來，走去告訴她們的朋友。

12和13歲差不多是人們期待伴靈會定型的年紀——雖然學校裏有個男孩的伴靈在9歲時就定型了——所以當約翰（John）的伴靈在14歲還沒定型的時候，哈莉和薩菲倫搞了個競猜她會定型成什麼的遊戲。

“我覺得不是猴子，你呢？”她問道，看著窗外約翰和艾梅麗莎（Amarisa）在花園中嬉鬧，艾梅麗莎以黑猩猩的樣子幫他練習橄欖球。

“肯定不是，”薩菲倫四肢攤開在桌上說道，“更有可能是狐狸。”

艾梅麗莎在過去一周的大部分時間裏都是一只大紅狐狸的樣子。在那之前，是條狗——一條杜賓犬——而那之前的一周是一頭雲豹。

哈莉想知道那說明她弟弟什麼事，他的伴靈的大部分形態似乎在某種程度上都像是野蠻危險的。

“我不知道，我一直覺得她會變成狗。”

薩菲倫抬頭看她。“不，”她說道，用一種表示她知道她是對的的異常清楚的單調聲音，“她不會變成狗的。”

而艾梅麗莎隨一年年過去越來越頻繁地變成犬形，就好像她正在把她們摸索出來，因此哈莉私下裏洋洋得意地看著薩菲倫。但是她還沒有点定型，從艾梅麗莎比起那些家養狗來似乎更喜歡豺或者鬣狗（有一次，是紅狼）的形態看来。盡管如此，她心中的某部分仍確信約翰的伴靈將會定型為狗，即使她清楚可能是種大型犬，像是鬥牛犬或者羅威納犬。

直到那個愚蠢的愛欺負人的混蛋托马斯（Thomas）在從學校回去的路上截住了哈莉和約翰，他的山貓伴靈對著艾梅麗莎（當時是只非洲野狗）吐著口水發出嘶嘶聲企圖恐嚇她，而托马斯試圖勸服哈莉和約翰把錢從他們的書包裏拿出來。

哈莉勃然大怒，想要反抗是她兩倍高也許三倍重的家夥來讓她弟弟置身事外，那時突然約翰大聲說了出來。

“走開。”他說道，用一種溫和安靜但仍滿懷自信的聲音。

托马斯，當然，笑著把約翰粗魯地推到了一邊。

而就在那時，哈莉聽到了一聲令她全身毛發倒立的咆哮。當一聲尖銳狂暴的嘯叫劈開空氣時，托马斯面色轉白，蹣跚著後退，而哈莉轉過身去找聲音的來源，半是期待能發現艾梅麗莎變成了一頭大狗來擊退山貓……

她對了一半。艾梅麗莎 _確實改變了_ 形態，但沒有變成狗。

她變成了狼。

將近兩米，皮毛深灰，下腹部褪成白色，她可怕地出現在山貓上方，山貓現在開始看上去像在尋找一條退路。艾梅麗莎的嘴唇向後咧開，露出深紅的牙床和有哈莉手指那麼長的牙齒。

毫不意外的，托马斯和他的伴靈很快離開了。哈莉葉特等著艾梅麗莎變回來……但她沒有。

約翰湊過去輕撫他伴靈的頭，看著那三角形的耳朵向後攏到他手掌下面。

_“_ _噢我的天……_ _”_ 哈莉腦子裏只能想到這個， _“_ _她定型了。我小弟弟的伴靈是條狼。_ _”_

但不是的，因為艾梅麗莎正在變化，幾乎是焦躁不安的，仿佛她皮膚下面有什麼不舒服似的。

“不完全是，”哈莉聽到她對約翰說著，“只是有一點……”

然後哈莉看到她弟弟的伴靈最後一次做了改變。

她期望艾梅麗莎縮小點，仍然相信她最終會變成狗，但是那伴靈沒有縮小。如果要說有什麼的話，她變得更大了，她的骨架變得更大，同時肌肉在皮膚下隆起。她的皮毛顏色從漸變灰變成了深深的瀝青般的黑色，她的眼睛從榛子般的褐色變成了明亮的金黃色。

哈莉告訴她自己掠過她脊柱的顫抖只是她的想象。她告訴她自己約翰的伴靈那狼一般的外表只是她的妄想。

“看到了嗎？”她對薩菲倫悄聲說道，“她變成了狗。”

薩菲倫搖了搖頭，當她移得離她耳朵更近時把她涼涼的皮膚壓在了哈莉的脖子上，“她沒變成狗。”

哈莉不這麼認為，但是設法克制了她的問題，直到第二天約翰去過圖書館的伴靈角。

“那麼……她是什麼？”哈莉問道，“我是說，她很明顯是條狗，但是是哪種狗？”

約翰抬頭看看她，然後移開了目光，艾梅麗莎緊貼著他的腿。

“她不是狗。”他靜靜地說道。

“什麼？”

“她不是狗。她……她只有一半是狗。”

哈莉頸後的頭發刺痛起來。一個混種？她是在什麼地方讀到過那個，百分之十的人有著與他們相同性別的伴靈，只有百分之零點四的伴靈是混種……

“她是狼犬，哈莉，”約翰續道，仍然只看著艾梅麗莎，“他們就是這麼叫的。她是半狼半犬。”

“哦。”

她能說的只有這個。

xx

羅伊•華生（Roy Watson）覺得他自己是個開明的父親。他對哈莉是個蕾絲邊沒什麼意見，只要她女兒高興就行。他也許不贊成哈莉的派對生活方式，但他是家長——不贊成這個是他的責任——而他知道哈莉隨年齡增長很可能會安定下來。

他試圖做個開明的父親，支持他的孩子們……但是艾梅麗莎使他身心俱疲。

羅伊為此痛恨他自己，但是毫無幫助。他們家人的伴靈總是，好吧，相對無害的。他母親的伴靈是知更鳥，他父親的是野鼠，他姐姐和弟弟的分別是水獺和夜鶯。他妻子的伴靈——拉珊（Rashaan）——是樹蛙，他自己的菲西莉雅（Ficilia）是邊境牧羊犬。就算哈莉的伴靈是蜥蜴，也是小小的完全不嚇人的兩棲類。

但是約翰的伴靈……

艾梅麗莎是羅伊見過的最大的伴靈之一，特別還是 _狼犬_ 。大部分時間她似乎就是只很大的狗，但是偶爾她令人恐懼的那一面表現出來後，人們就突然對約翰變得小心翼翼的。

羅伊試著告訴他自己有些摩擦無可避免——這是他們的天性。他的伴靈是只邊境牧羊犬，一種照顧羊群保護它們免受野獸傷害的生物，而約翰的伴靈…… _正是_ 野獸。

他試著告訴自己艾梅麗莎沒不正常，那只是顯示了約翰的靈魂是堅強高尚的。雖然當他兒子的伴靈攻擊的 _時候_ ，和老虎攻擊的方式一樣；她引人注目因為你會害怕移開視線。

那曾是一種他們之間的遊戲；他們的伴靈在老舊的棚子後面找出老鼠。菲西莉雅會四處嗅聞，艾梅麗莎會變成犬類或者貓科動物的形態來幫助她……

現在羅伊回想起，他兒子的伴靈選擇的形態很少是小型的狗或者貓。艾梅麗莎比起虎斑貓或小獵犬更喜歡變成藪貓或愛爾蘭獵狼犬。

菲西莉雅試圖表現得好像一切正常，試圖在棚子附近跳跑如同她常做的那樣。但她總是偷瞟向艾梅麗莎，巨大的黑色身形用一種沒有狗能夠模仿的方式滑過地面。

約翰在微笑，顯然沒看出有什麼不對——為什麼會有不對？艾梅麗莎只是表現出她的天性，如同羅伊告訴自己的那樣。就算有著狼伴靈的最著名的曆史人物是成吉思汗*，那也不代表任何事；他確信世界上有很多有著狼伴靈的人完全是好人。

（*我、我成吉思汗了= =|||）

或者只是他這麼告訴他自己。

艾梅麗莎顯然嗅到了一絲氣味，但是沒有吠叫或搖尾巴——像一只 _狗_ 會做的那樣——她靜止不動，耳朵向前輕動，嘴唇向後咧開微微露出長牙……

菲西莉雅恐懼地哀鳴，羅伊再也忍不住了。

_“停止表現得像狼一樣！”_ 他大喝一聲，聲音在薄薄的金屬牆裏回蕩。

這些詞一說出，他就後悔了。艾梅麗莎後退著盯著他看，而約翰……

約翰看上去就像剛剛被扇了一記耳光。

充滿挫敗感地，羅伊試圖伸手去夠他兒子：“約翰……”

約翰從他身邊擠了過去，男孩的肩膀撞開了他，他跑回屋子，艾梅麗莎緊跟在後面。

羅伊和菲西莉雅猶豫著跟了過去。約翰的臥室門關著，羅伊抬起手准備敲門，那時他聽到了微弱但毫無疑問是啜泣的聲音。

“我很抱歉。”艾梅麗莎輕輕說道，聲音消沉，“我很抱歉，我不是故意的……那時我很興奮，我忘了……我會做好的，約翰，你會看到的。我很抱歉……”

_“不！”_ 約翰高聲挑釁地說道，盡管聲音顫抖著，“如果爸爸和菲西莉雅不喜歡我們，他們沒必要呆在我們身邊。總之他們懂什麼呢？他們是愚蠢的！愚蠢，還有刻薄，還有……”

羅伊想打開門挽回這事。但是他能說什麼？他沒法說他不是這個意思——他就是，他把這些詞咽著沒講都好幾個星期了。他沒法說艾梅麗莎很美，因為她很嚇人。他沒法說艾梅麗莎對約翰來說是完美的形態，因為她不是——羅伊寧可希望他兒子的伴靈定型成科利牧羊犬或者米格魯犬。

最後，羅伊什麼也沒說。他把他的兒子和狼犬單獨留下，然後去給自己泡了杯茶。

羅伊發誓從此刻起，他會試著做個更好的父親。他會試著接受，試著不再老盯著艾梅麗莎看。在約翰和他的狼犬身邊，菲西莉雅會徹底地壓下任何不安的表現。

但是羅伊知道他和他唯一的兒子的關系將永遠都無法恢複了。

xx

吉莉安•赫柏克（Gillian Holbrook）是個學校護士，她基本覺得她很擅長她的工作。她自己的高中生涯是個噩夢，她選擇這個職業是希望能她能使別人這段迷惘可怖的時間變得哪怕更容易一點。她上過身體語言和積極傾聽的課程，很少有學生第二次見面還不吐露問題的。

但是約翰•華生是塊難啃的硬骨頭。

吉莉安知道有些事情不對——他的伴靈是 _狼犬_ ，看在上天的份上！——而狼伴靈在像斯巴達人和凱爾特人的戰士文明中頻繁出現，如果現在一個孩子的伴靈定型為狼，那就幾乎是像霓虹燈招牌一樣明顯地尖叫著他們承受了某種虐待。但是約翰和他的姐姐身上都沒有出現可疑的傷痕，他沒逃學，沒在課上調皮搗蛋，也沒表現得像是被虐待了。

這說明可能不是最近虐待的，但是過去有發生過。而無論是什麼，約翰完全拒絕談起。

所以吉莉安不再安排和他見面。他不打算告訴她，她日複一日地逼他只會讓他更畏縮。他的成績沒有下滑，他沒有打架……她沒有合適的理由繼續給他心理輔導。

第一次，她不得不放棄一個學生。

她的獾伴靈把他的鼻子貼在她手掌上，試著安慰她，吉莉安用手指梳理他短硬的皮毛。

她希望有一天約翰將能夠告訴某人他身上發生了什麼，即使那個人不是她。

xx

艾美莉雅•崔玲（Amelia Trilling）中士的生活並不美好。她知道他們都怎麼說她，在餐廳和宿舍裏竊竊私語，說她的伴靈是阿拉伯狼因為她的家庭生活直到她16歲離開前都像是恐怖電影的情節。

他們是對的。

沙皮蘭（Shapiran）在她們12歲時定型，變成了一種她們從沒見過的外表最可怕的伴靈。艾美莉雅喜歡那樣——盡管那使她們不夠親和，但在她們和世界之間築起了一道有益的屏障。

當他們使她成為了一名中士時，她感到很滿意，部分是因為沒有必須指導新兵的後顧之憂。她知道部隊裏是怎麼做事的；你的伴靈需要像你一樣多的訓練量，所以你會被一位有相似伴靈的中士指導。當然了，當艾美莉雅和沙皮蘭加入時，沒有中士是狼伴靈的，所以她們不得不接受其他的狗。

艾美莉雅和她的伴靈都自信她們不會被要求指導任何人。那時約翰•華生出現了。

約翰的伴靈很……有趣。第一眼看，你會認為是“狗”——一條大狗，是的，但只是狗。然而艾美莉雅和沙皮蘭一開始就知道那並不正確。

大部分狗傾向於本能地向沙皮蘭屈服。無意識地給她讓路，不敢看她的眼睛，而約翰的伴靈……沒有。艾梅麗莎很友好並且對沙皮蘭更高的軍銜十分尊重，但她顯然不是被狼所震懾。所以，說真的，她們被告知艾梅麗莎是狼犬時毫不訝異。

所以艾美莉雅和沙皮蘭不情願地指導約翰和艾梅麗莎，情不自禁想知道他們身上發生了什麼而使艾梅麗莎定型為了那種形態。大部分狼通常看起來粗野和輕微的好鬥，恐怕象征著他們所不得不忍受的爭鬥或者一些類似的糟糕事，而狼伴靈的照片的確通常看起來都毛發蓬亂。她們從未見過如艾梅麗莎這般整潔和健康的狼伴靈。

真的，這幾乎就像是約翰的過去中沒有隱藏的傷痛。

xx

拉蒙古（Ragnvald）知道大部分人類把約翰的伴靈當成是狗，那真是證明了欺騙人類是多麼容易。

但對熊族來說並非如此。他們從一開始就知道艾梅麗莎流著狼的血液——畢竟他們經常看得見狼。

狼族是熊族唯一尊敬的掠食者。斑海豹對他們毫無威脅。狼獾的攻擊殘忍無情，但是不夠聰明不會造成困擾。雪豹是凶猛的，但是總是單獨行動，對非幼年期的熊毫不危險。

但是狼成群而來，狡獪行事，保護種群至死方休。

拉蒙古知道人類看到約翰和艾梅麗莎想到“狗”是因為他們的眼睛欺騙了他們。他們看不到艾梅麗莎像掠食者一樣行走，每一步都以一種狗不可能做到的無聲方式。

大部分人類都有著弱小的伴靈。小型的蜥蜴和昆蟲，那些在拉蒙古的家鄉絕對無法生存的生物。有著脆弱骨頭的鳥兒，只有能力從危險中撤退。狗和貓，馴服又柔弱，很容易被一掌壓碎。

但是當拉蒙古第一次見到約翰，艾梅麗莎在他身邊——一個巨大致命的身影——他知道有什麼東西是不同的。

這裏有一個伴靈值得尊敬。而且很及時的，他發現有一個人也值得尊敬。

xx

邁克羅夫特（Mycroft）知道約翰的伴靈是狼犬。他知道她大而嚇人，但是在通過監控拍下的照片知道某些事和親眼看見之間是有區別的。

伴靈的大小總是存在一種限制——那些定型為馬或熊或大象的伴靈都比真實動物要小，盡管原因仍是個謎。邁克羅夫特知道艾梅麗莎不是有記載的最大的伴靈，但是她是他親眼見過的最大的。大部分伴靈長度都沒超過一米半，而她有兩米不到。

大部分伴靈都對堤海菈（Tehayla）的注視不寒而慄（他的助理說那是因為她看起來就好像要去啄出他們的眼睛一樣），但是艾梅麗莎在那目光下似乎沒有倉皇失措。正相反，她看起來像是在計算堤海菈會從哪個角度過來，而如果她過來該怎麼才能咬斷她的脖子。

而若是艾梅麗莎和約翰都能如此鎮定地面對堤海菈和邁克羅夫特，也許他們能忍受夏洛克（Sherlock）。

他只能期望約翰的忠誠會如他的伴靈一樣強烈又矢志不渝。

xx

華生醫生似乎人很好，安德森（Anderson）可以承認這一點。禮貌、考慮周到——簡而言之，實在太好了不該跟夏洛克混在一起。

“他尖叫著跑開前過了多久？”當他們開車把法院證據送回實驗室時，他望向伊吉亞（Izeah）。

“我不喜歡他們。”伊吉亞小聲抱怨道。

“為什麼？”安德森蹙眉道。

他能夠感覺到他的伴靈焦慮不安，但他把那歸咎於夏洛克的出現——那男人毫不尊重社會界限，就那麼和別人的伴靈直接交談。他從未想到華生醫生才是伊吉亞不安的來源。

“他有一條狗伴靈，”安德森繼續道，“我覺得你會喜歡他的。”

畢竟，伊吉亞是一只米格魯，而華生的伴靈似乎是某種外國品種的哈士奇——狗伴靈通常會互相喜歡。

伊吉亞用力搖頭，耳朵拍打著空氣：“她不是狗。”

“那麼她是什麼？看起來太大了不會是鬣狗——”

“她也不是鬣狗，”伊吉亞打斷道，看著窗戶外面，“我不知道她是什麼。”

伊吉亞是一只對氣味很敏感的獵犬，那意味著要是她抓住任何一點點不尋常的東西，她會追查到底。安德森知道他也一樣；她畢竟是他的伴靈。

他們試著不要為此感到 _困擾_ ，但就是忍不住。他們是科學家——他們習慣於知道什麼方式、什麼時間和什麼原因，而不知道華生的伴靈是什麼使他們困擾，就像是一塊他們抓不到的癢處。

有時候安德森懷疑是否那就是為什麼夏洛克的艾鼬似乎對那狗如此神魂顛倒的奧秘。

然後有一次在讓伴靈互相爭鬥者的房子裏的令人不快的對抗（那，坦白說，讓安德森想吐），接著下一件他和伊吉亞知道的事情就是有個傳遍了蘇格蘭場的謠言說華生的伴靈是條狼。

坦白說，他們不相信，那就是為什麼下一次安德森在把報告提交給雷斯垂德（Lestrade）探長的時候，他試圖巧妙地探出真相。

“哦，還有你也許會想瞧瞧那些官員在他們午餐時間喝了多少——他們中有個人說華生的伴靈是條狼，如果你能相信的話。”

“狼犬，確切地說，”雷斯垂德說道。他的嗓音冷漠，但他的伴靈像激光一樣注視著伊吉亞。“夏洛克這麼告訴我的——有什麼問題嗎？”

安德森不假思索地回答了，通常的“當然不，長官”，但是他無法否認他和他的米格魯在離開辦公室時都有點被震撼到。

“好吧，至少現在我們知道為什麼她聞上去不像狗了。”他試圖開個玩笑。

但是假如他沒在那種情況下感到好笑，他的伴靈當然也不，伊吉亞只是悲哀地抬頭看他。

安德森不禁歎息：“可憐的家夥。”

安德森了解狼伴靈——每個人都知道他們是戰士的伴靈，傳說中古代武士和狂戰士之類人的伴靈——但他對在今天這樣的時代裏會有人需要他們的伴靈定型為狼的那種生活毫無概念。

在那之後不管什麼時候他見到華生，他不禁為那個可憐的人感到難過。他和伊吉亞試圖掩藏這情緒，當然，但是他們知道華生和他的伴靈還是看出來了。

他明白這不受歡迎，但不明白為什麼華生似乎總是如此……生氣。他們知道那不像是安德森和他的伴靈能幫上忙的事情。

他們知道他的伴靈是狼犬，而他們除了同情什麼忙也幫不上。

xx

夏洛克理解約翰和艾梅麗莎對稱贊感到不適應，但是不懂為什麼他們看上去那麼吃驚。這又不是拉尼爾（Raniel）第一次說艾梅麗莎很美了，盡管他猜想這是他們第一次聽到他這麼說。

拉尼爾已經走開，瘋狂地在夏洛克肩膀上梳毛，好像很尷尬。夏洛克可以感覺到臉頰上的熱度他真希望他沒臉紅——畢竟他們沒什麼可害臊的。他們只是說出事實。

艾梅麗莎 _很_ 美，而他們肯定不會是第一個這麼說的。

但是，她和約翰或許可以幫幫忙不要再對此目瞪口呆了。

“閉上你的嘴巴！”他對約翰厲聲說道，“你看上去可笑之極。”

“抱歉，”約翰說道，不假思索地服從了，“只是……沒人曾這麼說過。”

以前沒人說過艾梅麗莎很美？這就是人性愚蠢的深層次證據，夏洛克並不需要。

“沒有人？”拉尼爾反問道，和夏洛克一樣不可置信。

夏洛克認為伴靈本質上是人類的靈魂。或許這是個過渡浪漫主義的想法，但他認為那是真的。有著襤褸伴靈的人們在他們人生的性格形成期面臨艱難困苦，有著殘疾伴靈的人們通常在一定程度上有些反常和扭曲……

而盡管艾梅麗莎是凶猛的，它形態如此的有個原因是，究其根源，又大又溫暖又高貴忠誠。

“你們真的覺得我很美？”艾梅麗莎小聲道，抬頭看著他們。

“當然。”夏洛克輕哼一聲，看不出為什麼她或者約翰需要再三的保證。

艾梅麗莎當然是很美的。

她是約翰的靈魂；她可不是別的任何東西。

xx


End file.
